Nakama For Life
by OraueTwins
Summary: When Lucy goes missing after she is sent on a small mission in the forest, it's up to Team Natsu to find her. But when they find her in a bad situation will they be able to save her metally and not just physically?
1. Nakama For Life

**Have you seen Lucy?**

(Lucy POV)

The rain pelted down as I ran through the dark, thick forest.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tripped over what seemed to be one of my straps from my stupid cheap shoes. _I knew I should have bought the more expensive ones now here I am in a really bad situation with a broken shoe! _Then I heard a twig snap behind me and everything went black.

(Back at Fairytail, Mira POV)

_Where Is she? The mission was only a simple one and she said she should be about half and hour so she should be back by now and it's already raining. _

"Natsu did you see Lucy when you went up to the forest with Erza on that mission earlier because she should be back by now and I'm getting worried."

"No sorry Mira, I didn't see her do you want me to go look for her?"

"No it…" I started until…

"Oi flame brain, I know she's nakama, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you love her."

"Oh you wanna fight ice princess!"

"What you call me, you tabasco idiot?!"

"Heh, you heard me stripper."

"AHHHHH, MY CLOTHES!"

(Natsu POV)

_Baka, obviously I care about her, she's my nakama so I naturally I care about her a lot I just don't love her like that._

(Meanwhile, where Lucy is Normal POV)

The place was dark, cramped and reeked of dark magic. The cellar was more like a dungeon, with an interrogation room, torture room and weapons. Then there was the main guild hall. You walked through the main heavy steel doors. On your left was the bar and stairs to the masters office. The right was accommodated by the request board which mostly consisted of assassination requests, the doors to the cellar and some stairs that led to the second floor. On the second floor was another request board, this one was for the S-Class mages and yet another set of stairs. But only the S-Class mages knew what the stairs led to apart form the master obviously. The stairs led to the attic, or in Lucy's case they led to hell…The place was covered in rat droppings, dead rats not to mention the alive ones. There was a hole in the roof and nothing to keep Lucy warm and dry as she had no choice but to sit in the corner where the hole was right above her. She didn't even have her keys with her as they were taken away from her and put in the masters office…

(Lucy POV)

"Well isn't this just jolly good fun. I'm soaked through, I stink of… I don't even want to know what and I'm sitting in rat droppings. Things just can't get any worse." But at that moment, the rain got even heavier and thunder broke out. A storm was on it's way…

(Back at Fairytail Macarov POV)

_Where is my child, she should be home by now. Unless…_At that moment a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts I turned around to find a rather distraught looking Mirajane in the doorway.

"Master, team Natsu have gone out looking for Lucy, they're extremely worried about her and I'm afraid that they might do something rash if they can't find her. What shall I do?"

"Leave them be my child, just leave them be. But if thy don't come back by tomorrow evening then I give you permission to gather a team to find them OK?" _Well that was my fail at a pep talk…_

(Same night with team Natsu, normal POV)

The rain had started to ease up and the storm was slowly blowing over and Natsu was as normal storming up ahead meanwhile Erza was trying (but failing) to calm him down.

"Natsu just calm dow…"

"How can I calm down, she is nakama!"

So in the old-fashioned (Erza) way, Erza decided to pummel Natsu on the head to calm him down. After the rain had eventually stopped (bearing in mind that this took about two hours) Gray had managed to find a large enough cave for them to all spend the night in.

(Next morning, Erza POV)

As I was up early and because I was in a relatively good mood, I decided to make breakfast. So I caught some fish in the river (much to my annoyance it was the only thing around that was edible) and managed to cook the fish. I then woke everyone up and told them about breakfast.

"Oi everyone wake up, I made breakfast. It's fish!" Bad move as soon as the word fish came out my mouth, I saw Happy whizzing passed me. _Lucky I brought to much fish for him to eat by himself huh…_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Hi everyone it's Holly here and this is my Fairytail story. Hope you all like it and I greatly appreciate it if you could give me some pointers and ideas. But no couple ideas cause ill do another fanfic with couples. I promise guys see you soon!


	2. I Won't Let Them

**I won't let them…**

(Same day Erza POV)

"Guys it's nearly sunset, the best thing to do it so go back to Fairytail and create a plan." Said a rather worried NATSU! _Wow he must be worried about her if he's coming up with really good ideas._

"Ok we'll go with Natsu's idea, we'll go back to the guild, we'll make a plan and come back out here again tomorrow Ok?"

(Normal POV)

As team Natsu walked back to the guild, Natsu started acting funny.

"Natsu what are you doing?" asked a rather confused Gray

"Can you not smell that?"

"No because I'm not an animal like you flame brain!"

"I thought you two were friends!" Said a rather threatening Erza who was also slightly confused.

"Anyway Natsu what can you smell?"

"Lucy, all over the place. But the strongest scent is coming from over there, through those trees."

As team Natsu walk through the trees that Natsu pointed at earlier, they spotted a piece of paper fluttering in the wind. It was being held down by something, that shimmered in the sunlight. At a closer inspection Gray noticed that it was one of Lucy's zodiac gate keys, this one was Loki the lion spirit. Erza bent down to pick up the piece of paper and shrieked and dropped it on the floor again.

"It…I…It's writ…written in b…b…bloo…blood…! Lucy's blood!"

This time Gray picked it up and read the words on the note it read…

**If you want your little friend alive, then come to the training ground of Bloody Moonlight. We've half buried the little girls keys in the ground to show you the way. If you jump into the tree behind you then you will see the second key. Natsu, you are the one who must come. Come alone and hurry or the little girl will die a slow and painful death, but don't worry you'll see her again. ****AFTER SHE'S DEAD!**

**Bloody Moonlight**

"I'm going right now!"

"Natsu wait it cold be a trap, don't you find it odd that they only want you to go and alone at that?"

"Ezra's right flame brain, just think about it logically. We have to tell the master about this, so that he can help us, he might know something about the guild and can give us some information to help defeat them."

"But…"

"No buts Natsu, we are going back to Fairytail to gather information." Said Erza in that tone of voice that said don't-argue-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you.

(With Lucy Normal POV)

Lucy was ill. That was certainly guaranteed. She was sneezing, coughing and had a fever. Not really sure how that is actually possible, considering the cause was the cold rain in the storm but oh well. Lucy looked up and saw the stars shining brightly like fairies.

(Lucy POV)

_I wonder how Fairytails getting on without me, my Fairy insignia seems so dull, it's like I'm not a part of Fairytail anymore. You can barely see it now. Huh what's that?_

"Ok so the note is in place and Natsu is coming right?"

"Yeah there's no way he would leave his nakama in this kind of situation. Is the girl ready?"

"I don't know no ones been to check on her since she got here."

"WHAT! You are idiots what if she got away through that hole in the roof!"

"Don't worry boss, I put a spell on that hole so she cant get out of it."

"Ahhh, so you do have a brain after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment sir."

"Anyway Salamander is in for the shock of his life when he sees the state that girl will be in. If we torture her and then agree to let her go on the condition that he dies, and also gives us his magic power, then he can't refuse us."

_NO, they can't do that no I won't let them do that. I'll have to get out of here and fast. But how…_


	3. The Plan(s)

The Plan(s)

(Back at the guild, Macarov POV)

"So you're saying that they might be after Natsu Mira?" I asked rather nervously

"From what Erza told me that's exactly what I think Master, but you might want to ask them each personally what happened so that we can gather more details and get an idea of what to do next." _Wow she's got some good ideas_

"Ok could you go and send them up here please Mira, you're right I want to speak with them personally then I'll make a plan, if you wouldn't mind helping me." _I'm getting to old for this job I need to retire…_

"Of course Master." _Why is she so calm, no more like… How is she so calm_

(1 hour later Normal POV)

"Ok, so long story shore you were on your back here when Natsu smelt Lucy all over the place, he pointed to where the strongest smell was and you walked over there. You found a note read it and came back here? Is that correct?" The Master asked rather seriously.

"Aye sir"

"Yes Master"

"What they said"

"Gray stop stripping anyway, what about you Natsu, is that what happened?… Natsu? NATSU!"

(Natsu POV)

_Heh now all I need to do is find where the note said that tree was and find the second key…Now where did I find the note? Oh there's something shiny!_

"What's that over there? It's another one of Lucy's keys, it's the… the… IT'S THE CRAB GUY, HELL YEAH! Hey there's another one, oh it's the cross guy. BORING!"

(Lucy POV)

_Ok so the plan is to break the wooden boards, but I need to make sure it's hidden. Oh I could go over there, because the hole would be hidden behind the boxes, all I need to do is make sure I move the boxes back to where they were originally. Ok so lets do this!_

"Ok imma go and get the girl now"

"Ok imma get the weapons ready, so be quick."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

"I heard that you know!"

_Oh no I need to move this back to where it was and fast! Oh now he's coming, hurry Lucy. Quicker! Ok done and back to my place with ease._

"You're coming with me girly…"

(Natsu POV)

_Well here I am, I'm guessing this is the actual guild, Ok gotta be like a ninja now. Sneaky and stealthy. Huh what's that? Well more like who…_

"Oh shut up little girly, your friend will be here soon."

"F*** You baka. I don't want Natsu to come, especially not if it costs him his life!"

_Huh what does she mean if it costs me my life? Wait, that's Lucy! She sure got pretty beat up. Now I really have to save her._

"Hey morons!" I shouted maybe a little to loudly

(Normal POV)

"Natsu get out of her quickly, they wanted you to come so that they can have your powers. That's code name for they're going to KILL YOU! So don't worry about me! Get out of here , save yourself!" Shouted Lucy desperately trying to save her friend.

"Lucy when you first joined Fairytail, did I or did I not call you my nakama?"

"Yes you did Natsu…"

"Right and what do nakama do exactly?" Natsu questioned.

"They look out for each other." Lucy mumbled quietly.

"Exactly, when you join Fairytail you've gained friends and team-mates for life. So therefore every one in Fairytail is you're nakama for life. Me, Erza, Gray, Cana, Mira, Levy and everyone else. We are all nakama. Nakama for life. Oh and you might want these."

"My keys! Bite me you baka!" Lucy managed to break free of the men and ran towards Natsu. Who then chucked Lucy her keys and got ready to fight.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! How 'bout you Luce?"

"Yeah I'm totally ready, lets do this!"

Natsu manages to defeat all of the dark mages by himself, while Lucy just stood there kind of helpless.

"Ok so you do it then…" Lucy said

"NATSU YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE GUILD!"

"Oh S***!"

**To Be Continued…**

Hey guys Holly here, sorry the chapters are so small, but seeing as this is my first story I wanted to ask you guy whether you want more short chapters or less longer chapters. But seeing as this story is unfortunately coming to a close, I need more Ideas from you people as to what to do! I've got an idea for the next chapter, but after that I'm just completely lost as to what to do next. SO I NEED HELP GUYS! Anyway thanks for reading see you in the next chapter. (Figuratively Speaking)


	4. Please don't hurt me

**(Normal POV)**

"OH NATSU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shouted Erza.

"OH NO!"

"LUCY! THANK GOD YOU ARE ALRIGHT WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Shouted Gray running up towards Lucy. She screamed and ran to hide behind Natsu hugging him, while crying, from behind.

"Huh Luce what's wrongs?" Asked Natsu rather confused about what Lucy was doing while trying to pry her from him.

"He's going to try to hurt me both of them are! All of them are!" Screamed Lucy.

"Lushee?! Calm down we're not going to eat you." A timid voice said. It turned out to be Happy (the little blue cat who hung around with Natsu all the time.) He started slowly flying towards Lucy who had by now got out of Natsu's grip.

"Huh? Happy is that you? I missed you." Lucy mumbled quietly while trying to dry her tears, she started stumbling towards the little blue neko with wide open arms.

"How is it that Lucy is scared of us but not Happy and you? Huh Natsu?" Asked a confused Gray.

"Well if you think about it logically, Happy is a cat and cats are practically harmless. Especially Happy over there. Look at her, she's been brutally tortured so no wonder she's scared of us. But I can't really explain why she's not scared of Natsu." Said Erza. Gray looked at Erza then Lucy, and then Ezra again. Finally after that he looked at Lucy again.

She was covered in dirt, what looked like rat droppings, bruises and dried blood. her legs were accommodated by long gashes down the side of each leg. Most probably caused by a blunt knife. The skin had been stapled back to stop it from healing and it was oozing thick pus. Her ankles and bare feet were covered in whip-lash marks from being whipped; they were so covered you'd be surprised that she could stand! Her lower back was full of grime and huge paw prints were embedded in the thick layer of dirt. You could just see large scratches and puncture wounds from the claws of the animal. Around her ribcage area was covered with rather large bruises and what looked to be a bone sticking out of the side, you could even see her ribs and backbone so they obviously hadn't fed her properly. The thugs had harmed her pretty bad and had 'forgotten' to give her shirt back leaving her in only a bra and a rather short skirt. Lucy's arms were covered in long gashes like the ones on her legs but these were cleanly cut so the must have been with something sharp.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

I saw Happy and instantly recognised him, so I reacted subconsciously and stumbled towards him with my arms wide open. I heard the guy with black hair ask why I was afraid of him and that woman Erza, and not Happy and Natsu. Erza came up with a reasonable answer so she had that one covered even if I wasn't right.

"GET OUT OF HERE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed helplessly.

"Lucy calm down, they are you're friends. Remember?" I heard Natsu ask rather worried. I just whimpered

"Lushee?" Asked Happy again rather worried. I looked down and smiled at him weakly.

"Well do you remember us Lucy? Me, Gray... Fairytail?" Asked Erza really quite upset. I looked at the back of my right hand and collapsed onto the ground accidently dropping Happy in the process. After that I just cried and cried and cried. Until I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**(Later On Lucy POV)**

_My head was killing me. But one thing was for sure I was really clean, not a speck of dirt on me at all. Although I was in so much pain all over my body. The gashes on my arms had bandages all over them and so did everywhere else. Then I heard footsteps I looked up to see Erza and Happy coming through the door of the white room._

"You're in Fairytail infirmary just so you know Lucy. How are you feeling?" Questioned Erza.

I just whimpered.

"Lushee? What are you afraid of?" Asked Happy I beckoned him to come closer so that I could tell him while Erza just stood still waiting for me to say something.

"Erza! Lushee says that she's afraid of your...armour..." Said a nervous looking Happy.

"Well why didn't you say so Lucy?" Erza asked in a gentle way.

"Requip! Comfy Clothes!" She chanted.

A blue light glowed around her and after it had faded, I looked at her cautiously and was in awe. She looked so pretty. She was donned in a pair of faded skinny jeans with some red ballerina flats with a bright red tank top. Around her waist she wore a brown leather belt with gold studs here and there, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a few loose strands to the left side of her face. Well it certainly wasn't intimidating that was for sure. Happy was by now sitting atop the covers in my lap, he looked asleep so I tried my best not to wake him up while I tried to sit up. Erza saw this and immediately walked briskly over to help me sit up. Once I was sitting up she sat at the end of my bed and sighed deeply.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"I'm so scared Erza.." Lucy started before busting into fits of tears. Erza slowly wrapped her arms around Lucy being careful not to touch Lucy's cuts.

"Hey it's OK Lucy don't worry." Erza said gently trying to comfort Lucy. But because it was Erza, she was never that good at this kind of thing, but she still tried her best.

Well at least it was one more person that Lucy trusted now. A couple of hours after Erza lest Lucy was awoken by the sound of a riot down below. Deciding to go and investigate she slowly got out of bed, but she winced at the pain in her legs but soon got used to it. She started to make her way out the door to the infirmary and made her way down the stairs and soon found out that the guild was having a fight with each other. Slowly making her way to the bar and dodging anything and anyone that came her way while shrieking and screaming at the same time Lucy finally managed to make it to Mira and her destination in one whole piece.

"Oh Lucy are you ok? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Asked a worried Mira.

"Hi Mira, yes I'm ok, it's good to see you to and I'm fine how are you?" I asked/answered rather tired.

"Lucy-San are you ok?" A timid voice behind me asked. They both looked in the direction of the voice to find little Wendy the air dragon slayer.

"Hey Wendy, yeah I'm fine how are you then?" I asked feeling rather dizzy.

"I'm fine Lucy thanks you for asking, just the usual please Mira-san." Wendy asked.

"Coming right up Wendy, oh and Lucy what would you like?" Asked Mira in her usual sweet voice.

"Just a glass of water please Mira, that would be fine." Lucy said looking over her shoulder at the huge fight still going on behind her.

"Ok coming right up and for you to it's on the house just for tonight OK? But don't tell anyone." Mira whispered while getting the drinks for us. Levy soon came bounding over and was chatting to Lucy about her novel and when she'll finish it etc.. After she left Wendy had got her order and had gone to talk with Romeo. Cana had soon come over but swiftly left again after getting more booze and asking Lucy how she was feeling, Natsu and Happy came over to eat but then it just went downhill from there. Soon after Gray came over and had started up an argument with Natsu. Little did he notice poor Lucy next to him as stiff as concrete. Maybe she wasn't Ok yet.

* * *

**(Gray POV)**

I was having so much fun annoying Natsu, I mean I clearly had the upper hand here. Well on this occasion anyway. Well that was until Mira started shouting at me, then Erza joined in then all the girls, well all except Lucy so I turned around to see what was wrong and there I saw Lucy, looking as petrified as I don't even know what. Her eyes could have easily beaten the size of a frying pan, her skin was as pale as snow which I'm guessing wasn't a good thing because of the glares I was getting. So I thought I would try talking to Lucy. But as it turns out that was a bad idea because as soon as I reached out to comfort her she screamed and tried to run and hide behind Erza which kind of scared me a bit, because Lucy never hides from me. it's more the other way around... I hide from her.

"Lucy what's wrong..." I started before I was cut off by a hand on my left shoulder. I turned around to see a sad face staring at me; it was Mira.

"Just leave her be Gray." She said with a small smile.

"Why...?" I started before she interrupted me again.

"Just ask Erza she knows everything... Lucy told her, don't worry she just needs time Gray. Just give her time. OK?" She said with a small tear rolling down her cheek. I turned to see Erza leading a petrified Lucy back to the infirmary.

* * *

**(Mira POV)**

"Just leave her be Gray." I said to him with a small smile.

"Why..." He started before I cut him off yet again.

"Just ask Erza, she knows everything... Lucy told her, don't worry she just needs time Gray. Just give her time. OK?" I asked with a small tear running down my face. We both looked to see Erza leading Lucy back to her bed in the infirmary. I couldn't stop crying I turned around so no-one could see me crying. I must stay strong for Fairytail.

"like you said, she just needs time... just give her time my child. She will come around." Said a voice. I turned around and saw the master, he was also crying but not as much as me. I looked around the guild and it was so quiet, the request board was filling up fast and not even Natsu would take a job. Happy wasn't eating fish as much and Gray wasn't stripping. it seemed that everyone misses the real Lucy, we don't even see Loki around here anymore.

"I hate this, it's horrible. no-one is themselves anymore!" I shouted at the world.

"I know my child... I know..."

* * *

Hey guys did you miss me! So sorry I haven't been updating lately. my computer broke so i'm using our new laptop at the moment to type this up. I'll give you all a chocolate muffin for being so patient (Throws them) There you go the next chapter will be up soon I promise maybe in about a week. That's what im going to aim for a chapter a week Sorry If I cant but so much is going on at school now like I've got options soon and after that exams but don't worry ill give you a heads up on that one. Also I've decided I might start taking requests so pm us but make sure you put my name at the beginning k guys?, Naruto or Fairytail only as they are the only anime im watching at the moment. Hope you enjoyed your muffin and the chapter Thanks again for being so understanding BYE! Hollz


End file.
